To Kill a Mockingjay
by bazinga101
Summary: We all know how the Hunger Games were made, but what about the Capitol? Takes place in pre-Capitol times. Terra & her twin, Cotta, are normal teens attending the local high school. Can they expose the Capitol's plan to the public while passing their courses? Will their own friends even believe them? Will I ever stop asking rhetorical questions? Rated T for author paranoia.
1. Chapter 1: I Can't Think of a Title

**Zin: I'm not sure how long I'm going to continue this fanfic. It depends on how many reviews it gets. So this is like a pre-Capitol story and how the Capitol came to be. The characters are the ancestors of Katniss and Peeta and all them. Do your best to figure out who's who. Whoever figures out who Terra is gets a virtual cookie!**

* * *

Terra's POV

_April fifth, 3000_

_Okay, so this is, like, some kind of assignment so don't think I'm keeping a journal by choice. It's kinda like extra credit, 'cause I don't test well. I'm not stupid or anything._

_I'm supposed to write what I've learned everyday but nothing really happened today. I guess I learned how to eat ten Snicker bars without barfing._ **(Maximum Ride reference!)**

_I don't think that's what they meant but it's a weekend so you can't expect me to really be thinking._

_So, live long and prosper,_

_Terra_

I read over my entry. Eh. It'll have to do. I closed the screen and went to find Cotta. She owed me five bucks.

Just before opening my door, I checked myself in the mirror. With short, messy red hair and swimming blue eyes I looked nothing like my twin. Cotta had our father's brown hair and our mother's gray eyes. Normally I'm thankful we look so different but sometimes I'm jealous of how much she looks like our parents.

Pushing aside any negative thoughts, I swung out of my room and into the hallway. Video frames lined the walls with films of our family, my little brother Eddie always sitting off to the side, staring at his hands as he played with a blade of grass or a small toy. He had mom's white blonde hair and the same wild card eyes as me. The one splash of color on his face was the red in his cheeks. Dad, a therapist, says he speaks much less than a seven-year old should. He didn't seem really worried. Relieved, almost, after my motor-mouth phase.

I found Cotta in her room, listening to some music.

"Hey," I said, leaning against the door frame, "what are ya listening to?"

"Hm? Oh, just some really old songs. Like, CD old." she replied, pulling a flesh-colored ear piece out.

"Don't you have homework or something?"

She shrugged, "Just an alien life experiment but it's not due for a week."

"Either way, I won the bet. Ten Snicker bars for five bucks."

She sighed and pulled out a silver coin the size of a golf ball. I snatched it from her and glanced at the tails side. A black print of an eagle made of geometric shapes was taking flight with a load of arrows. Underneath in gold letters the motto of our country curved along the side of the coin: 'Por Futurum Saeculum' (for the future world). Above the eagle the word 'balance' stood out in bold gold letters.

"Come on now," I pressed, "five bucks, not two."

Cotta let out another sigh, "That's all I have right now. The rest is in my savings account for college."

"Fine. I'll let this pass _if _you try out for the school play."

She frowned at me and pulled her sweat shirt hood over her eyes.

"You know I hate singing on stage." she mumbled.

"I also know you have a great voice."

She peeked at me from under her hood, "How do you know that?"

"You sing in the shower." I replied, smirking.

Her cheeks colored, "Fine, but I'm only going to try for a minor role."

"No, you're going for the female lead." I said, pulling out a script from behind my back, "_Singin' in the Rain. _You're playing Kathy. Have fun!"

I tossed her the packet and walked out. She'll thank me later.

Cotta's POV

I caught the script and stared after my twin. She couldn't be serious. I was horrible at acting! Why would I want to pretend I'm someone I'm not? I don't do things unless my life depends on it. Terra does things if she believes they're the right thing to do. She won't keep her head down and just go with it. If she had she wouldn't have to do so much extra credit.

I groaned and shoved the script in my backpack. I would look at it tomorrow.

Just as I was slipping my earpiece back in, I got a message from Terra. I pressed the small button on the side of my holo phone and watched as she appeared on the hologram.

"I knew you weren't reading it! Please take this seriously. And if you're not going to read it at least join us at the park. Papri is doing caricatures!"

"Fine."

Terra's eager face fell to a stubborn mask, "No, don't just say 'fine' and blow it off. Pick up the dang packet and highlight your lines. When I come home I'll be quizzing you."

"But-"

"No."

"Can I-"

"No."

"Why n-"

"I said no. Now get to work!"

The image cut off and I was left glaring at the wall. This was so not worth three bucks.

(The next day)

Terra's POV

"In 2053, Ethan Grimm, a world renounced philosopher said what? Terra?"

"'Power comes from the strong and the determined. Those who don't strive for more are content with menial jobs.'" I recited.

Ms. Scotch smiled "Very good. Now who can tell me in what year Emily Johnson petitioned to blah blah blah.."

Government History was the only class I really understood. It was so easy for me to track the ideas that led to a political action. Not that I agreed with all of the ideas. It was just easy.

"Now before you leave, I'd like you to fill out this survey. The government wants to get an understanding of what jobs most youths want. It's required by all citizens so make sure you turn it in by Thursday."

Huh. This was new.

I scanned over the sheet. Nothing too big. Just a bunch of questions on interests and career options. I'll do it tomorrow. With all my other assignments.

I'm such a procrastinator.

Cotta's POV

I could feel beads of sweat forming on the back of my neck. My legs were burning from exertion but I still had half a mile to run until I reached home. I wasn't going to quit now.

I poured on more speed, nearly colliding with an old woman. I jog almost everyday, not to get in shape but to become stronger. I've always had the feeling I would need it someday. I guess I hope that one day I'll be the heroine of my own story. After leading a horribly mediocre life I've developed a taste for adventure.

And adventure was just what I was about to get.

Instead of taking my usual route home, I decided to cut through an alleyway. Just as I was turning the corner, I spotted two men talking. Making a snap decision, I ducked behind a dumpster and tuned in on their conversation.

"...and what if we have to seperate families?" one man said in a nervous tone.

"We'll do what we have to do to make sure the plan is perfectly executed." the other man replied determinedly.

My heart rate quickened. A reckless smile played on my lips. The nervous man didn't seem to like this plan. Which meant it was just the kind of plan that someone like me is meant to foil.

Game on.

* * *

**Zin: Just FYI, Zin is just a shortening of my pen name. I put 0% thought into my name so I compromised with myself. And an apology in advance: the story is going to be pretty slow at first so just deal, okay? Okay. Am I forgetting something? Oh, yeah those pesky disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games.**

**Zin: I bet one virtual cookie no one will be able to figure out who Terra is! R&R and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Audition

**Hello, and welcome to our daily game show, Guess That Predecessor! Today's winners are shown on the board:**

**_Guest with "Cotta is __Katniss__"_**

**Virtual cookies to all! (::) Now back to your regularly scheduled programming.**

* * *

Terra's POV

_April sixth, 3000_

_Cotta came home WHOLE FIVE MINUTES LATE! She's never late, for anything except...well...she's just never late. She said she wanted to take a scenic route but she said this with hidden excitement. Cotta never gets so excited. She's keeping something from me. I'm not used to that. Operation Interrogate Cotta is in effect._

_On the flip side she is actually reading through the script. I haven't really read the play. I know, hypocrite, right? But so far I think Cotta might be a little interested in getting the part. As in, she has not burnt the script and scattered the ashes across the seven seas. That's definitely a plus._

_What I learned: Even twins keep secrets._

_Peace out,_

_Terra_

I saved the entry and lay back on my bed. I wasn't lying when I had said Cotta never keeps secrets. She told me about all her problems and I mine. _All _of my problems, no exceptions. Except-

Never mind. Forget I said anything

**(Next day)**

Okay, get this. I actually completed the survey that was handed out on Monday. It wasn't hard. In fact, I had just enough time to grab everyone's paper to see what they put.

_Name: Terra_

_Gender: Gal_

_Hobbies: You name it. Actually, the real challenge is finding something I don't like._

_Considered careers: Lawyer, I guess._

_Physical Description: ? Well okay.. um, red hair, blue eyes, freckles, and kinda tall._

_Family relations: Mom, Dad, Lil' Bro, and twin sister._

_Past time: Listening music and picking on my twin. :)_

_What's your idea of a Utopian society: People who don't work for a good job become like the 'untouchables' from history class. People who are passionate about what they're doing get better job options._

_Name: Cotta_

_Gender: Girl_

_Hobbies: Tennis, track, and photography (mostly wild life)_

_Considered careers: Photographer or some job outside. I hate walls._

_Physical Description: Brown hair, gray eyes, tan-ish skin. What is the point of this part?_

_Family relations: Mom, Dad, little brother, and twin sister._

_Past time: Singing and ignoring my twin._

_What's your idea of a Utopian society: Everyone gets enough food and shelter. People get the jobs they worked for._

_Name: Sesimmy (Simmy)_

_Gender: Girl_

_Hobbies: Drawing, theatre, and track._

_Considered careers: Chef or public speaker, IDK._

_Physical Description: Blonde, blue eyes, and pale-ish. How is this necessary?_

_Family relations: Dad and older brother._

_Past time: Sketching and teaching my dad to cook._

_What's your idea of a Utopian society: Everyone gets their share of food. NO VIOLENCE!_

_Name: Trounce_

_Gender: Guy_

_Hobbies: Football, gardening (don't tell anyone), and video games._

_Considered careers: Rancher/farmer (maybe) or physical therapist._

_Physical Description: African-American, brown eyes, and pretty strong. I'm a little creeped out by this question._

_Family relations: Little sister, Mom, and Dad._

_Past time:Teaching my little sister to tend our farm and climb. Also playing catch with friends._

_What's your idea of a Utopian society: I don't know. I don't care about politics._

_Name:Ibis_

_Gender: Girl_

_Hobbies: Reading and watching movies._

_Considered careers: Director or job in the movie-making business_

_Physical Description: Brown hair and eyes, pale-ish. This seems a bit random._

_Family relations: Mom, Dad, older brother, and older sister._

_Past time: Criticizing stupid mistakes in movies and in books. Sometimes putting in a compliment or two._

_What's your idea of a Utopian society: As long as a somewhat intelligent person in charge, I don't care._

_Name: Papri_

_Gender: Guy_

_Hobbies: Watching old episodes like Project Runway and sewing (mention this to anyone and I will hunt you down)._

_Considered careers: Designer._

_Physical Description: African-American, dark hair and eyes, and kinda short. Why is this significant? What happened to judging despite appearance?_

_Family relations: Older sister and Mom._

_Past time: reading up on design._

_What's your idea of a Utopian society: No comment._

"Trounce? You tend gardens?"

After reading my friends' answers I look at them differently. Less like peers and more like human beings, if that makes any sense. Less like people you know and more like people who know you. people who you understand have feelings and judge themselves and others.

"I told you I didn't want anyone reading it." he said sheepishly.

"No, no. It's fine. It's just...this big guy on the football team tending gardens. It's a bit of an oxymoron."

I turned to Papri, "I'm not exactly surprised about your sewing addiction. You's always flipping through _Vogue_ magazines and stuff."

"It's not an _addiction._" Papri protested, "I just like making designs and colors compliment a person."

It sounded like he'd been holding that in for a while so I didn't press.

"Let's look at _your _paper, Terra." Simmy said, snatching the survey from my hand.

"Lawyer?" Ibis teased, "You wouldn't wear a business uniform to save your life! Much less contribute to an argument _politely."_

I opened my mouth to prove just how persuasive I can be but I was cut off by the school bell. Thank God. I didn't really have a defense ready.

Cotta's POV

I can't sit still. The teacher is saying something about one of the World Wars. The third one, I think. Each time I try to pay attention I have major spaz attacks. It's worse than fandom attacks and those are pretty crazy. Hey, you try learning some top-secret information at fifteen and keeping it that way: secret.

I'm burning holes into the clock with my gaze, willing the little black hands to point towards the end of the school.

Number of minutes this took: 5 Number of minutes this seemed to take: Zillions Number of times the teacher called on me:2 Number of times I got the question wrong: 2 Number of suspicious looks cast by Terra: countless (What's her deal anyway?).

Eventually, the bell rang. An annoying shrill sound that on any other day would pierce my eardrums but today was a symphony.

I swerved through the maze of desks to the door and shot into the sea of high schoolers. Why was everyone so slow today? I was tempted to just push people out of the way. A particularly pimply person (try saying that five times fast) was blocking the only way to get to my locker.

I tapped his opposite shoulder and he spun away from me towards the crowd, got confused and joined the flood of people once more.

_Yes! _I thought as I attacked my lock and yanked out my backpack. I was dashing out of the school when I heard a single voice over the roar of students.

"And where do you think you're going?"

I spun around to see Terra staring at me critically.

"Umm...what do you mean?" I asked casually.

"I mean why aren't you in the auditorium? Why aren't you trying out?"

Oh, yeah. Without saying a word I rush back into the school, pushing my way to the Fine Arts wing. I burst into the auditorium to see the auditions have already begun. I slung my pack into a seat and raced to get in line.

And that's when the nerves began.

It started with the single thought: _What if my voice cracks? _Then there was the shiver in my spine and a flutter in my stomach. My throat ran dry and my tongue felt awkward in my mouth. I began wringing my hands, trying to convince myself everything will be all right. Needless to say it didn't work.

_Think, _I thought to myself, _when are you not afraid to sing?_

_In the shower._

That was the first thing that popped in my head. The only time I ever sang is in the shower.

Okay, I'll pretend I'm in the shower.

I started by pretending the auditorium was empty. Then the darkened walls and lamps transformed into tile and lights. The spotlight disappeared and was replaced with a steady stream of water. The shower.

The theatre head called my name. The image in my head faltered for a moment but I regained confidence and stepped into the 'shower'.

And began to sing.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHA! I just love cliffies! They're like my BCLFF! Not that I'll ever tell you what that means unless someone figures out who Terra represents. I'm dying for someone to crack the code (red hair, talkative, rebellious. come on you know it!). **

**Thank you ILoveHungerGames9999 (love your pen name BTW) for the uplifting review!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped

**Congratulations, Oxen D. Y (abbr. name)! You guessed, Lavinia as Terra (I made Terra talkative as a form of situational irony, 'cause, ya'know, as an avox she can't talk). All of your other predictions were spot on as well. I was so impressed, in fact that decided to give you not one, but multiple virtual cookies as an award! In fact, you earned a virtual cookie party!**

**(::) (::) *:) (::) (::)**

**P.S- Love your avatar btw.**

**Another thing, yes I've changed the title and yes I haven't updated in 2-3 months. It's mIrAcLe I was able to update today.**

**Anyways, here's the third chapter:**

* * *

_Terra's POV:_

_Good mornin', good mornin'!_

_We've talked the whole night through,_

_Good mornin', good mornin', to you!_

I groaned and shoved my head under my pillow. I was happy for her and all, but just because she got the part does _not _mean she can shout the songs over our intercom.

_Note to self: disable loud-speaker._

I rolled out of bed to my closet and was just starting to wake up when I noticed Cotta's singing had stopped.

Frowning, I peeked my head out of the door to see the rest of my family huddled at the window. Quickly pulling on some jeans and a sweatshirt, I hurried over to them.

"What's going on?"

"Shh!" my mother hissed.

I shot a quizzical look at Cotta who gave an unconvincing shrug.

"Oh, I just remembered!" she said hurriedly, "I have a, uh, rehearsal in three minutes."

"Ah, yes" my dad said distractedly, "Well hurry up and get over there, don't want to be late."

My sister nodded and dashed out back to get her bike.

I took her place and looked out the window. A black car was parked outside with a man in a suit talking to his phone.

_What is Cotta up to?_

_Cotta POV:_

Okay, review the plan:

Step 1- Hide out until the car is pulling away.

Step 2- Follow the car.

Step 3- Think of a third step.

That sounds like a good plan.

So far, I was near the end of step one. It looked like the man was getting into his car. Hearing him rev the engine, I started my bike and started to glide slowly and picked up more speed as the car drove away.

Making sure to trail casually behind the car, I glanced behind me to see if someone was trailing _me._

_Uh, oh._

What's she doing here?

_Following you of course_.

Shut up, self.

_You should have expected it._

I said quiet!

Tuning out my own thoughts, I yelled back at Terra only ten feet behind me:

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I wanted to see you perform! You do know the school is that way, right?"

"Like I believe that! Your spying on me! I'm so lucky to have such a _trusting _twin!"

"Maybe not distrustful enough! I knew you were up to something!"

"I'm not doing anything wrong! Your jumping to conclusions!"

"Oh really? Then why are we surrounded by cars?"

"Whaddya mean? What car- oh, no."

In the midst of our argument, we hadn't noticed the three other cars driving slowly behind us until we were trapped on the edge of a bridge.

Terra and I slowed our bikes and stopped in the middle of the cars.

"For the record, I blame you." Terra whispered angrily.

"We don't want to hurt you girls," a woman in business uniform with an eagle emblem on her coat stepped out of her car, "We just want to find out just how much you know."

I muttered a curse word under my breath.

Okay, review the plan:

Step 3-

"Jump!" I yelled, pulling Terra and I into the swirling black water below.

"What are you doing?" she shouted over the wind as we plummeted fifteen feet.

"Improvising!"

* * *

**So, yeah falling from fifteen feet, mostly likely going to die or worse, miss rehearsal! Directors can be pretty nasty when you miss a meeting. This chapter's kinda short but I'll make up for it by updating much faster. **

**(P.S. I lost the game :) )**


End file.
